


Words Enough and Time by Fencer_X [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Words Enough and Time by Fencer_XShion loves Nezumi, after a fashion. Nezumi loves Shion, in his own way.





	Words Enough and Time by Fencer_X [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Words Enough and Time  
**Author** : Fencer_X  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : No. 6  
**Character** : Nezumi/Shion  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : Shion loves Nezumi, after a fashion. Nezumi loves Shion, in his own way.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247044/chapters/381493)  
**Length** 0:19:00, 23:14 with music  
Mediafire Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Words%20Enough%2C%20and%20Time%20by%20Fencer_X.mp3), [ music version for Shiny here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Words%20Enough%2C%20and%20Time%20by%20Fencer_X%20%28music%20version%20for%20Shiny%29.mp3)  



End file.
